


Atlas

by DeathLife97



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, GOING TO REWRITE THIS CHECK ADDITIONAL NOTES ON CHAPTER 17, On Hiatus, Original Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calista Xenodust is an outcast among the other initiates at the Temple, and is surprised to find a companion in that of Obi-Wan Kenobi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Hate U

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of "The Mark of the Crown". Title from the song by Simon Curtis.
> 
> Model for Calista: Adriana Lima

Calista Xenodust dodged the lightsaber in time, the training blade barely missing the skin of her wrist. She knew that she could move her body faster, but Cal did not wish to anger her opponent more. She brought her lightsaber down on her opponent’s ankle, causing him to fall to the  ground. In his confused state, Calista called upon the Force to take his weapon, the blade swiftly hitting her palm. The young Jedi trainee crossed the two blades over her opponent’s neck waiting for what her master to say.

“Enough for today, that will be,” Yoda called, and Calista dutifully turned off both sabers, setting his blade at her feet before crossing the room, not bothering to remove the blindfold until she sat against the far wall. Calista raised the canister she had placed there to her lips, taking three large gulps before recapping it. Unlike the other pupil, Calista had barely broken a sweat during their fight. She felt the other’s eyes linger on her in fear, causing Cal to sigh. “Rest, all of you. Calista, a word with you, I shall have,” Yoda said.

It was only after the others had left that Calista spoke for the first time that day. “I do not know what you bother trying, Master. They will not like me.” A sigh. “I suppose it will not matter anyhow. If I am not chosen in the next few weeks, I must return home.”

Yoda ‘hmph’ed in indignation. “So sure of the future, are you?”

“You and I both know that the one person whom would accept me as their apprentice cannot. That is the only reason Qui-Gon refused anyone until recently,” Calista said. The youngling immediately perked up when she sensed her friend’s aura enter the Temple. “It seems Qui-Gon has returned. I shall have to ask him how his first official mission with his Padawan went,” Calista mused, the left side of her mouth lifting at the word ‘official’.

“Go to him. Much to discuss, you two do.” Calista nodded. “One request, before you go. Make a friend, you need to. Of your own age.”

Calista sighed again. “If the Force allows it, then it shall happen. If not, then it was not meant to be.” With those parting words, she stood and bowed to the master before exiting. Knowing Qui-Gon, he was most likely meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. And that was indeed where Calista found him, sitting on his favorite bench. The room reminded her of the legends of Shangri-La of her homeworld. Cal sat at Qui-Gon’s feet, relaxing into the bench. She allowed herself to be pulled into a light meditation as well, not realizing how tense her body was until she let it become one with the Force. Cal felt a hand rest on the crown of her head, signaling the end of his mediation. “How was Gala?” Calista asked, eyes closed.

“It was... interesting. The boy and I got into some trouble, but we managed to find a solution,” Qui-Gon said.

Cal hummed. “Perhaps you should start calling him by his name. He is your Padawan after all,” she commented, still refusing to open her eyes.

Qui-Gon looked down at the girl he considered to be his daughter. “There’s something you’re not telling me.” It wasn’t a question.

Calista finally opened her eyes, looking with bright emerald eyes into pensive azure ones. “We knew it would be a long shot. Whom would want to pick the child who is too independent for her own good?” She gave a dark chuckle. “Perhaps if you had not found me, you would not have to miss me. You will be the only one to. You and Master Yoda.”

The Jedi Knight gave a long-suffering sigh. “You still haven’t made a friend?”

“They all dislike me. They think that I think I am better than them. I know I am not, just wiser than is perceived as the norm for my age.” Calista ran a hand against the cold stone of the bench. “I am beginning to become tired of being lonely. You and Master Yoda are the only ones who willingly converse with me and do not become annoyed at how I speak. I had few friends on Domus, and none here.” She felt another presence arriving, looking over to see a boy about her age. “Is that him?” Cal asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon nodded, waving his apprentice over. “Obi-Wan, this is Calista Xenodust. Cal, this is my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan held a hand out. “A pleasure to meet you, Calista.”

“And you, Obi-Wan.” Calista shook his hand, surprised at the warmth that ran up her arm and heating her cheeks slightly. “I should probably let you converse with Qui-Gon.” With that, she let go of his hand and retreated from the room to her quarters, basking in the familiar warmth before she had to give it all up.


	2. Tell Me A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song by Phillip Phillips.

As per the norm, Calista sat by herself and said nothing. She had become used to the silence that always surrounded her. If you had asked her a few hours ago if anything could surprise her anymore, she would have answered in the negative. Cal had seen much in her thirteen years of life. But she had never before met a force quite like Obi-Wan Kenobi. Calista had not expected the other teen to sit across from her and to bring other students with him. A Mon Calamari girl and male human sat on either side of her while a male Dressellian sat next to Obi-Wan. Calista raised one dark brown brow at him, and all he did was shrug and begin to eat.

“Hi, I’m Bant,” the Mon Calamari said, “and that’s Garen,” the human waved, “and Reeft.” The Dresellian paused for a moment in order to wave shyly before he continued to eat his weight in food. “You looked kinda lonely, so we thought you might like some company,” Bant continued.

Calista studied the girl sitting next to her, only sensing genuine sincerity in every word. “I thank you for joining me, but I do not wish to ostracize you because of your kindness.” _I need to remember to talk to Qui-Gon about forcing others onto me_.

“What do ya mean?” Garen asked.

Before Calista could answer, a shadow fell over the table. “Well, well. What do we have here?” Bruck Chun mocked. “It’s the oaf and the _freak_.” His chronies snickered in amusement.

“It is times like these that make me wonder why they would choose you of all people to become a Jedi-in-training. You obviously lack compassion, and yet they let you stay. Curious indeed,” Calista said, not once looking up from her plate.

Bruck’s fist slammed into her food, splattering it everywhere. “Now listen to me, you little bitch―”

Calista caught his wrist, moving Obi-Wan and Reeft with the aid of the Force before she flipped Bruck onto the table. She saw a student scramble to find a Master as she exerted the slightest of pressure onto his pulse, feeling it rise. “I would not even _begin_ to threaten me. You may believe your father is the most powerful being in the galaxy, but he is not. One day his empire will crumble and there will be nothing left but the ashes of what once was. Now, leave me and the others alone, or otherwise I will challenge you to a duel of honor, something I will easily win since you have none.” With all that said, she let go of his wrist and pushed through the small crowd that Cal had managed to accumulate. Calista procured her new food before hastily exiting the dining hall.


	3. Keep My Mind Off the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Better Than I Know Myself" by Adam Lambert.

Obi-Wan took an extra few minutes to finish his meal before going to find Calista. He didn’t know why, but he felt a strong urge to make sure that she was ok. He found Calista in the youngling’s training room, fighting a projection that a red and silver astromech droid was casting. Knowing better than to interrupt, Obi-Wan watched in awe as Calista gracefully flipped over the projection, slicing its head clean off. “That was amazing,” Obi-Wan said when she looked over at him.

Calista graced him with a grateful smile, deactivating her training saber. “Thank you, but may I ask why you are here?”

“I wanted to make sure you were ok,” he said. “I know Bruck can be a jerk―”

“Why do you care? I am not trying to sound rude or anything, but I am surprised that you wished to make sure I was fine. Most here do not wish to associate with me,” Calista said matter-of-factly.

When she said all of that, Obi-Wan felt a small pang of guilt in his heart, though he knew there was nothing that could be done to fix the past. “You don’t have any friends?”

The girl shrugged. “Just Qui-Gon and Yoda. And Zee, of course,” Calista said, patting the astromech on the head, causing the droid to chirp in delight.

Obi-Wan walked over slowly before kneeling down to the droid. “I don’t think I’ve seen him around the temple.” he mentioned, running a hand along a black line.

“He is my personal astromech droid. My parents made me promise to bring him with me as my guardian. They could not be here with me, so they sent R1-Z3 with me,” Calista spoke fondly.

Obi-Wan looked up at her in surprise. “You remember your parents?” He could only remember when he had finally met them when the Temple brought him to Stewjon at eight years old.

Calista nodded, sitting down next to him and Zee. “I came to the Temple when I was five. Qui-Gon and I met when I was visiting Ryloth with my mother and sister. Asha is also Force-sensitive, but she chose to stay with our parents.” She smiled in nostalgia as she too ran a hand over Zee’s paint. “She was glad to have made her choice, since she met her spark not a few months later.”

“What’s a spark?” Obi-Wan asked.

Cal pursed her lips in contemplation. “In my species, every one of us has a ‘spark’, or mate for life. Most do not find theirs until about twelve years. It is the one person who will be with us, despite what could be dark times ahead.” Calista’s eyes glazed over. “I gave up my spark in order to help others who needed it. But I may meet them yet,” she said with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Obi-Wan studied the girl next to him. Her dark hair was cropped short, two strands of hair braided and pulled back, making it look like she was wearing a crown. Her viridescent eyes were filled with guilt. “Do you regret coming here?” he asked.

Calista shook her head vehemently. “Only that I must hurt Qui-Gon. He knows I must return home, as per the agreement with my grandmother. Though I am glad he finally chose a Padawan.” Now those green orbs were penetrating him, making Obi-Wan squirm self-consciously. “I can sense your good heart, but you are afraid when you do not need to be. I thank you for listening to a lonely girl who does not have much. I know I do not have the right to ask this of you, but please, _please_ , take care of Qui-Gon. I fear my absence from his life might have a greater negative affect than he expects.”

Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder, feeling a heat that seemed to be expected from touching Calista. “I swear,” he told her. Calista smiled gratefully at him. The teenage boy pulled his hand away, and they sat in a comfortable silence until Qui-Gon found them.


	4. But with you I'm feeling something that makes me want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Writing's on the Wall" by Sam Smith.

Calista raised an eyebrow at Qui-Gon. “I assume the Council sent you to collect me?” she asked in a sweet tone, causing Zee to chirp in delight.

“Actually, Master Yoda wishes to see you. Officially, I can’t condone your actions against Bruck,” Qui-Gon told her.

“What about unofficially?” Cal asked in the same tone as before.

“Unofficially, I’m surprised it took you this long. You hate those with an inflated ego,” Qui-Gon said.

Calista shrugged. “He never called me a bitch before.” She looked at Obi-Wan. “Who is the oaf?”

Obi-Wan blushed lightly. “I am. I accidentally tripped Bruck, and Oafy-Wan has stuck since.”

Cal looked at Qui-Gon. “And yet another reason I refuse to apologize for my actions.”

“I would be worried if you did,” Qui-Gon said, extending a hand to Calista, which she took to hoist herself up. “Hello, Zee. How have you been?”

Zee whirred in delight, extending his two robotic arms to hug Qui-Gon. When he let go, he used one arm to grab Obi-Wan’s cuff, the other pointing to the door. Obi-Wan looked at Calista in confusion, causing her to smile. “He wants you to follow him. Probably to show you his collection.”

“His collection of what?”

Calista shrugged. “I believe the phrase used in his context is ‘it is a hodge-podge of crap’. I would suggest following him before he shocks you.”

Obi-Wan blanched slightly at the idea. He immediately let Zee pull him from the room, allowing Calista and Qui-Gon a moment alone to converse before her meeting with Master Yoda. “You befriended my Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked innocently, though the tone didn’t match the smug look on his face.

“More like he sat at my table because his friend Bant thought I was lonely,” Cal corrected. “It is... weird, having a confidant again. I have not had a friend since Asha.” She looked at Qui-Gon. “I still do not understand why you waited so long to take Obi-Wan as your apprentice. I know Xanatos left his wound, but you trusted me from the moment we met.”

“Obi-Wan was not yet ready for the challenge of being a Padawan. He still needs to control his fear,” Qui-Gon said.

Calista shook her head. “When can the Jedi realize that if you remove any type of emotion, it only shows up later twice as strong. You can only teach them, then let them make the decisions for themselves. They need exposure to the worlds around them in order to learn. How do you think you became such a great Jedi?”

Qui-Gon rested a hand on Calista’s shoulder, pulling her in for a hug. The Jedi Knight wasn’t always tactile with everyone, but with Calista, she would be the exception to almost every rule. He pulled back slightly to look down at her, pride shining in his eyes. “And that’s why you are so wise. Now come, we need to go see Yoda.”

Calista nodded and they parted, walking side by side towards the council room. It was empty, save for Yoda. Calista sat cross-legged in the center of the room while Qui-Gon stood behind their master. “More in tune with the Force than your peers, you are. Not enough challenges. Hmmm. Need a master who challenges you, you do.” It was silent for a few moments as Yoda decided what to do with one of his most talented apprentices. “Only one option, there is. Make you my Padawan, I shall.”

The girl blinked once. Twice. “Master Yoda, it is a tremendous honor. Thank you,” Calista said once the shock wore off.

“You’re welcome, my Padawan.” Cal felt a small thrill at being called ‘Padawan’. “Call home. Tell your family the good news, you must.”“Yes, yes,” Calista agreed hastily, standing. “Thank you, Master,” she said, bowing before running from the room, hope once more filling her heart.


	5. You're My Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake.

“You’ve been collecting parts ever since you were commissioned?” Obi-Wan asked in awe once he finally saw Zee’s collection, which held an array of spare parts for droids, blasters, and even lightsabers. Zee chirped in excitement, opening a small compartment in his side and pulling out a small black box. Through the seams Obi-Wan could see a faint silver glow. He also felt the Force flow rather strongly through him. Zee handed him the box, and when he opened it Obi-Wan gasped in surprise. He had never seen a Kaiburr crystal before, only reading about them in the Temple library. They were supposed to be highly Force sensitive, sharing energy with whoever possessed it. Obi-Wan looked at Zee, touched that the droid trusted him enough to show him such an amazing piece of his collection. “Thank you for sharing all of this with me,” he told the droid, who once more chirped positively.

Suddenly Calista burst through the door, her face split into an ecstatic grin. “Master Yoda agreed to take me on as his Padawan!” she said. “I get to stay at the Temple!”

Obi-Wan took a moment to process this information before his face mirrored hers. “That’s great!” he told her, glad Master Yoda decided to have Calista as his Padawan. “It makes sense: you’re both very wise. I don’t think anyone else could keep up with you,” he teased.

“Only Qui-Gon, but I know that he needs you more as his apprentice,” Calista said. “Zee, can you send a message to Grandmother informing her of the good news?” Zee whirled around to a control panel, plugging his adaptor into it. Meanwhile Calista had collapsed on her bed, Obi-Wan joining her when she waved him over. Unlike with the other people in his life, Obi-Wan didn’t feel the need to fill the silence with unnecessary words. Instead of being suffocated by the void, he basked in its presence. “I hope I am able to help,” Cal whispered.

Obi-Wan looked over at Calista. “I have no doubt you will,” he told her, the conviction strong in his voice despite having not known her long. It was worth it to see see Calista’s blinding smile though.


	6. I'm Addicted and I Don't Know Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after "Defenders of the Dead" and during "Captive Temple". I changed some of the chronology around, which will be described in later chapters. Title from "Young Girls" by Bruno Mars.

It had been a few days since Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan left for Melinda/Daan to help free Tahl. For Calista, it had become rather quiet around the Temple. Bant, Garen and Reeft still made sure they were a,round her, but it felt different without Obi-Wan. Though it had only been two weeks since they met, already Calista and Obi-Wan had forged a strong bond. Calista fell down as a strong surge in the Dark Side knocked the breath out of her. Not a few moments later, an explosion rocked the Temple. Calista reached out with the Force, the attack coming from the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was rather early, the only person worth attacking there would be―

Calista scrambled to get up, running to the room. When she got there, she saw a cloak escape under one of the waterfalls, but Cal’s main concern was Yoda. She stumbled upon the remnants of the foot bridge, Yoda standing a few feet from the wreckage. Cal breathed out a sigh of relief, glad to see her Master safe. The young Padawan sensed the medical crew enter, moving out of their way. A few moments later Windu entered, concern from the Master palpable in the air. It was then that Calista left in the chaos. Her and Master Windu never really got along. He always stuck to the rules while Cal tended to bend the rules to her situation and the situation to herself. Calista decided to seclude herself in her room with Zee until Qui-Gon got back. He could help her sort out the mess that was happening at the Temple. Because of the attack on Master Yoda, many of the Knights and Padawans had to be relocated into the capital until the investigation was over. Calista and Bant were one of the few who were able to stay, Bant only because they did not have a room that met her physiological needs readily available (which Calista thought was utter bullshit).

A day passed before Master Yoda sought her out. She was with Zee in one of the training rooms, one of her favorite spots in the Temple. It was usually filled with such joy, but now void since the children were mostly kept in their rooms. “Something troubles you, hmmm?”

Calista nodded. “At the time of your attack, I felt a powerful surge in the Dark Side. So much hate, so much anger... it was potent enough to knock me down. Whoever wished you harm, they will do anything to hurt those who are still here. And they do not care who stands in their way.”

Yoda nodded. “Protect the younglings, we must. Return tomorrow, Qui-Gon will. Solve this mystery, you three will.”

The Padawan bowed to her Master, his words bringing her comfort. “Thank you for trusting me, Master. I will give all the assistance that I can.”

Suddenly the air cooling unit shut down, the air immediately becoming warmer. “Hmmm,” Yoda hummed.

“Agreed,” Calista mumbled, a thin sheen of sweat already forming on tan skin. “I believe a swim is in order. If I may, Master?” Yoda dismissed her, and Calista went to find Bant. She found the young Mon Calamarian in a secluded spot at the lake. “Hello, Bant,” Calista called, sitting on the edge of the green water.

“Cal!” Bant called, swimming to float next to Calista. “How are you?”

Calista shrugged. “I am still disturbed by the attack on Master Yoda.”

Bant nodded her head in agreement. “I wonder what they want. Do they want Master Yoda, or something that we have?”

“We will not know until the enemy strikes,” Calista says as a grinding noise filled the air. Everything seemed as it was supposed to be, until part of one of the turbolift tunnels suddenly swung in midair. Calista felt horror seep into her bones from all those aboard. “There are children in there,” Calista told Bant as they scrambled to stand, Bant pulling herself from the water.

“I’ll go and comm someone. You stay in case...”

Bant’s sentence trailed off, Calista nodding in understanding. “Go!” Bant ran to the comm unit, and Calista watched the lift as it swayed slightly, breathing a sigh of relief when it held. Without even thinking about it, Calista ran to the stairs, taking the steps two or three at a time. She could still feel the scared aura of the children, their fear potent. Cal let the Force guide her to the appropriate floor, pausing for a moment as she stood in front of three doors. She let the Force instruct her to the correct door. A moment later she stood on a small platform across from the loose lift. It was then she noticed the catwalk, thanking the Force. If the children were able to walk to the landing, they would be safe. Hopefully the shaft would not break, but it was a risk Calista knew she had to take. She hadn’t sensed Bant’s return, so she must still be getting help. She carefully climbed onto the shaft, testing to make sure her weight held. The shaft did not wobble, Calista breathing a sigh of relief at this fact. Slowly the young Padawan walked to the shaft, prying the door open.

It was dark when Calista entered the lift. Fortunately the people of Domus can see clearly in the dark as they do in the day, so it was easy for Calista to maneuver. It was a rather slow journey, but worth it when she finally reached the doors, lightly rapping against them. “I am Calista Xenodust. I am here to help,” she called.

A calm, deep voice called from inside. “I’m Ali-Alann. I am the children’s caretaker.”

“Help is on the way,” Calista told him.

“The repulsorlift engines malfunctioned one by one,” Ali-Alann informed Cal, “with only one holding us. The comm unit is not working and the escape hatch won’t open. I don’t carry a lightsaber.”

Calista thought quickly, reaching for her newly-made saber. “Tell the children to move away from the entrance,” she told Ali-Alann. When she was sure they were away, Calista took out her lightsaber. The Kaiburr crystal inside created a silver blade, a color that reminded her of the Xenodust crest. She sliced carefully through the door like it was a baker’s softest roll. After the careful incisions, she used all of her strength to pull back the metal, the glow of her lightsaber revealing ten children and their relieved caretaker. Calista gave them all a reassuring smile. “We will have to move very slowly,” Cal instructed Ali-Alann. “I do not know how much weight the shaft will be able to hold.”

“We’ll bring them out one at a time,” Ali-Alann said.

After double checking that the catwalk would hold, Calista was handed a small human girl, no older than four, whose auburn hair was braided similarly to Calista’s. “Hello. What is your name?” Calista asked the child.

“Honi. I’m almost three.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Honi-who-is-almost-three. Hang on tight.” The girl did as instructed, winding her arms around the teen’s neck. As she was crossing the walking, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon appeared on the platform. Calista held up a hand to prevent them from making the same trek. Once she was safely across, Cal placed Honi on the ground, checking to make sure that she was well before turning to face the others. “There are nine more children in there, along with their caretaker,” she informed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

“The Masters are using the Force to keep the turbolift aloft,” Qui-Gon said. She was so focused on the children, Calista has not noticed the surge in the Force until just then. “I wouldn’t dawdle, if it’s all the same to you,” Qui-Gon remarked.

The young girl nodded before returning to the lift. She carried them out one by one, trusting the boys to care for the children. The younglings had only begun their training, so some were calm while others had difficulty. One Devaronian boy began crying when he looked down. “Hey, hey, look at me!” Calista said calmly, halting her walk. “They boy obeyed, trust deep in his brown eyes as he look at Calista. “What is your name?”

The boy sniffed. “Se-Sebastian.”

Calista smiled. “Hello Sebastian. Now, I am going to tell you something very important ok?” Sebastian nodded. “It is rather significant to be brave, yes?” Again, a nod. “Well, to have courage, you need to accept your fear as part of who you are. Do not suppress it. Can you do that for me?”

“I-I can try,” Sebastian said.

Calista accepted the answer for now, walking the rest of the way before handing him to Qui-Gon. Hopefully the Knight would be able to calm the child as she went back for Ali-Alann. Calista allowed him to cross before following him. Just as she was a few meters from the platform, the last engine failed, causing the lift to free fall along with parts of the catwalk.


	7. I'll Carry Your World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the song "Atlas" by Coldplay, which is where the title of this work also comes from.

Obi-Wan reacted quickly, throwing a hand out. Fortunately Calista managed to grab on, hanging for a moment before Obi-Wan pulled her up, the girl landing on top of him. “Just my luck,” Calista mumbled, causing Obi-Wan to laugh. She got up quickly, extending a hand to pull him up. “I thought the Masters were holding the lift,” Obi-Wan said.

“They were,” Calista said, staring at one of the waterfalls. “Someone wanted me to fall, using the Force to ensure so.”

“Why would someone do that?” Sebastian asked, grasping Qui-Gon’s large hand in his much smaller one.

Calista smiled sadly. “The Dark Side does mysterious things to a person. Now, I believe you were heading to the dining hall when this happened. Perhaps you should take the scenic route this time.” All the children laughed, Ali-Alann sending the young girl a grateful smile.

“Can Calista join us?” Sebastian asked his caretaker, the others nodding eagerly.

“Padawan Xenodust, would you like to join us for dinner?” Ali-Alann asked.

“It would be my honor.” A chorus of cheers erupted from the children as they walked back down the stairs, Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Calista in the back. “When did I become so popular?” Calista asked the boys.

“You’ve always been popular. The difference is everyone else is noticing that too,” Qui-Gon said.

Calista rolled her eyes but otherwise chose not to respond. Obi-Wan was glad and amused that Calista had gained some fans with her bravery. They were met by the Masters at the lake level. “You did well, children. The Force was with you,” Windu said, gracing the children with a rare smile.

“Ali-Alann and Calista were there, too. They helped us,” Honi added earnestly.

Mace Windu patted her head before the children crowded around their large, gentle caretaker. “I will be with you all in a few minutes,” Calista said, encouraging them when Sebastian went to grab her hand. The children went reluctantly, Calista straightening her shoulders when they were out of sight. She looked over to the lake where part of the lift was jutting out of the water, slowly but surely sinking. “Someone wants me dead as well. I do not know of I should be flattered or not,” Calista said simply.

“Padawan Xenodust,” Windu said. Cal looked at him, raising one sleek eyebrow at the Master. “You did not wait for help, acting alone when your actions could have endangered the younglings needlessly. The shaft could have broken free.”

“I tested my weight and walked with caution. I did not know how fast help would arrive, or if Bant would be able to communicate with anyone about the dire situation. I may have acted impulsively, but it was an impulsiveness driven by the Force. If I had to do my actions over again, I would not hesitate to repeat them,” Calista responded cooly before looking at Bant, her gaze softening. “Thank you for finding help quickly.” With all of that said, she stalked away.

“Know what she doing, Calista did,” Yoda said before walking to the lake.

Obi-Wan shared a quick glance with Qui-Gon before running after Calista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how Watson wrote the children, so I changed that. They're calmer than most toddlers, but they aren't exactly mini-adults.


	8. You're everything I need and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Halo" by Beyoncé.

Calista was trying to calm herself when Obi-Wan found her outside the lake room. “I don’t care what Master Windu says, you did the right thing helping those children,” Obi-Wan said, the raw belief in his voice helping the other teen quickly.

“Thank you, Obi-Wan. I know you and Qui-Gon would do the same thing,” Calista told him.

Obi-Wan laughed, the sound brightening Calista’s mood even more. “No doubt,” he agreed. “You mind if I join you and your fan group for dinner?”

Calista lightly punched him in the arm. “They are grateful, not fans,” she corrected, “and you may.”

The teen boy held out an arm for her. “M’lady,” he teased, and Calista did not hesitate to weave her arm through his, and they walk together to the dining hall. “Why would someone want you dead?” Obi-Wan asked after a few moments of silence.

“Most likely because I am Master Yoda’s Padawan. There is also something else.” Calista reached out, sensing no one around. “No one has seen Bruck Chun since you left two days ago. I believe he is behind the attacks, but he is not alone,” Calista told him.

“I’m not really surprised. He must want to hurt you in order to get revenge,” Obi-Wan said, anger in his voice. Calista placed a hand on his, calming him instantly. “Why do you think he’s not alone?”

“On the day Master Yoda was attacked, I saw someone run behind one of the waterfalls. They were too tall to be Bruck,” Calista said.

They entered the dining hall. “I have an idea who that could be,” Obi-Wan told her, “but I need to talk to Qui-Gon about something before we investigate further. And I don’t want you to worry about Qui-Gon.”

It took Calista a moment before realization slammed into her. “You do not think―” She cut herself off at the unexpected wave of pure anger that she felt, breathing in and out until she was calm once more. “If it is who you think it is, you may have to prevent me from committing a murder.”

“Nope. I’ll let someone who actually has a chance against you do that,” Obi-Wan said, grabbing a tray and handing it to Cal.

“You could stop me,” Calista said, taking the tray.

“Yeah, and one I’ll become Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate,” Obi-Wan joked, grabbing some Muja fruit.

“Perhaps. The Force works in mysterious ways, after all,” Calista told him, taking some food. They walked over to where Ali-Alaan and the children were. Calista sat between Obi-Wan and Sebastian with Ali-Alann across from them. “Maybe one day I will become a queen,” she teased, though the joke fell flat as she remembered the duties she abandoned when she left to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan sensed something was wrong, but knew now was not the time to talk about it. He placed a hand on her knee under the table, lightly squeezing it to let her know that he’s here for her. Calista puts her hand on his, squeezing it in acknowledgment before they were pulled into conversation by Sebastian.


	9. what's wrong with being confident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Confident" by Demi Lovato.

“Confirmed it is by Miro Daroon,” Yoda said to the trio later that evening. “Sabotage it was. A timing device in the repulsorlift engines, and a bug in the central core that shut down the lift tubes and comm units in the area. Find this person, we must. After the children now, he is.”

_I wonder why Bruck would target the children_ , Calista mulled. “I believe there is more to this than originally thought,” Calista said.

Yoda looked at his Padawan. “Taunting us, the intruder is?”

“The last repulsorlift engine held,” Cal pointed out. “It did not give until I was the only one who could be hurt. I believe these ‘accidents’ and the thefts could be connected.”

“What was stolen?” Obi-Wan asked.

“A tool box, a teacher’s meditation robe, some student records, and a fourth year student’s sporting gear,” Calista rattled off.

Qui-Gon looked pensive. “At first I thought the petty thefts were designed strictly to imitate and tease. Now I wonder otherwise, as the stolen items appear to serve various purposes. The toolbox was most likely used to dismantle the repulsorlift engines, and the meditation robes to move more freely among other Jedi. The other two hold no significance yet.”

“The records stolen could be,” Calista pointed out without thought.

Yoda raised an eyebrow at her. “How so, Padawan?”

Calista blushed lightly at the misstep. “Pardon me, Master. It is just... No one has seen Bruck Chun since these items started going missing. The records stolen were A through H. Convenient, do you not think?”

Everyone thought about this new information. Obi-Wan cleared his throat. “There might be something else.” He looked to Calista, who gave him a small nod. “Calista mentioned at dinner that she felt a very strong surge in the dark side when Master Yoda was attacked. She also said that she was the intruder, who was noticeably taller than Bruck. Those two facts combined, there’s only one person who could possibly be behind these attacks.”

There was a heavy silence. “Xanatos,” Qui-Gon mumbled.

The two Padawans nodded. “It is not much to go on, but it does seem to be the likely scenario,” Calista said sadly.

“Something else, there is,” Yoda told them. “A sensitive time for the Jedi, this is. A secret mission the Council has undertaken for the Senate. Held in our treasury is a large shipment of vertex. Thought it best the Council did, though unprecedented it was. Two star systems there are, locked in conflict over the shipment. Agree to peace talks they would not, unless a neutral party held the shipment.. Almost concluded, the peace treaties are. If word there is that the Temple is vulnerable, war there would be,” Yoda informed them.

The trio’s eyes widened at how big all of this was. “Joy,” Calista mumbled sarcastically.

“What can we do?” Obi-Wan questioned.

“That is the problem. We cannot do anything until our enemy makes a move,” Calista said.

“I’ll coordinate with Tahl while you and Calista help Miro. We meet here with any information so we aren’t overheard,” Qui-Gon said, gesturing to Calista’s quarters, Zee blocking every comm and camera in the room.

The two teens nodded, making haste from the room. “I hope we can help Miro. I’m not exactly an expert with this kind of thing,” Obi-Wan confessed.

Calista shrugged. “I am not an expert either. It must be stressful to deal with all of these problems by yourself. If we cannot help to fix the problems plaguing the Temple, then we can be there in support of our fellow Jedi.”

Obi-Wan nodded at the sage words. “Point taken,” he said. They continued walking to the tech center in companionable silence until they came upon the circular room, the curved screen flashing diagrams of every tunnel, service hallway, catwalk and duct in the Temple. “Hello, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is Calista Xenodust.” Cal offered a small smile and wave, much to the amusement of Obi-Wan. “We were sent by Qui-Gon to offer our help.”

Miro nodded absentmindedly. “Maybe you can see a pattern that I might’ve missed. I’m trying to find the point where the intruder could have entered. The problem is, there are dozens of tunnels that are a logical point of access. I can’t seem to narrow it down.”

The teenagers joined Miro at the epicenter, studying the outlines flashing before them. “Have any additional problems occurred?” Calista asked.

Miro sighed. “When I tried to restore power to the service lift tubes in the lake area, the air circulation failed in the north wing. We had to move the children to temporary quarters. So now two wings in the Temple have been shut down,” the Piton informed them.

“You must be rather frustrated,” Calista said sympathetically.

Miro frowned, “Frustrated doesn’t even begin to cover it, Padawan. I know they system in and out, but even my hypothetical models couldn’t predict such an intricate sabotage. It’s difficult to keep up. My last resort would be to shut down the whole system to run my own program, but that’s something I’d rather not do.”

Calista and Obi-Wan shared a look. “I believe we have solid evidence that Xanatos is involved,” Cal said to her friend.

“I knew he was smart, but I didn’t realize he was _this_ smart,” Obi-Wan mused.

Miro sighed once more. “Xanatos was a year ahead of me. He was the only one who was better at constructing infrastructure models.”

Obi-Wan looked to the girl, nodding at their silent communication. Calista reached for her comlink. “Zee? Inform Qui-Gon that there has been a new development,” Cal told the bot.

Suddenly Bant burst into the room like a Mon Calamari possessed. “I think I know how the intruders are navigating through the Temple!” she cried.


	10. I'm who I want to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "When I'm With You" by Ben Rector.

“I was thinking of the different attacks, how they all took place near water,” Bant said eagerly, “I mean, think about it― Yoda was attacked in the Room of A Thousand Fountains. The turbolift controls are by the lake. And you can reach the tech center through the water purification tanks.”

Calista’s eyes widened at the revelation. “Can you pull up the diagrams for the water system?” Miro nodded, and the screens filled with the water system for each floor of the Temple. The teen girl traced the path from the lake, walking to another screen to trace the passage to the very room they were in. “I did not think the tunnels were navigable, but it appears to be able to fit two fully-grown men,” Cal mused.

“The sporting gear,” Obi-Wan said suddenly. “The kit must contain several breathers.”

“Nice deduction,” Calista complimented her fellow Padawan. “Can you show us to the tunnel? We will need to meet Qui-Gon there immediately.”

Bant smiled and held out her hand, opening it to reveal several breathers. “I figured you’d want to leave immediately.

Calista smiled at her before turning back to Miro. “I will sent my robot to aide you. He is surprisingly clever. If something were to go wrong while we were in the duct, he can contact us immediately.” Miro nodded before returning to his computers. “Shall we go?” Calista asked her companions, all of them walking out together. She took out her comlink once more, this time to Qui-Gon. “We have a new lead. Meet us by the lake.”

“I’ll be there shortly,” Qui-Gon informed them, cutting communications. Soon they were all at the sealed-off lake, filling Qui-Gon in on what they had found. “Ok. Obi-Wan and I will go with Bant to map out the system. Calista, I need you to remain here. If there’s anything in those tunnels, we may need your assistance.”

Calista nodded, taking a breather from Bant before watching the trio dive into the water. She sighed, sitting at the edge of the lake. Although she knew this was a tactical advantage, but Calista could not help but feel left out. The girl closed her eyes, relaxing into the Force. Time seemed to flow endlessly when there was a sudden disturbance, nearly as strong as the last one she felt. Immediately taking out her com, she got a hold off Zee. “Flush the system near the lake,” she told Zee, who chirped in reply. Calista only relaxed when the dark presence faded, deciding to go meditate to help relieve the chill she now felt.


	11. this is my fight song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten.

After he and Qui-Gon confronted Xanatos in the waterways, Obi-Wan immediately sought out Calista. Though he still didn’t fully understand why, Obi-Wan had come to highly regard Cal’s opinions. It didn’t surprise him to find her meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, sitting on the bench where they first met.  He sat next to her, staring out at the tranquil landscape until his friend was finished. “I never told you what happened on Melida/Daan,” Obi-Wan said after he felt eyes on him, his own not straying from the calm waters.

“I was not going to ask until you wished to talk.”

Finally looking at Calista, Obi-Wan smiled slightly before bumping their shoulders together. “I met people who I thought were my friends. Who I thought I could leave the Jedi behind to support. I was wrong,” he confided, never moving his blue eyes from her green orbs. “I watched a friend die in my arms while another turned his back to me. All I had left was Qui-Gon. And I had come so close to giving it all up... and for what? A useless cause.”

A warm hand cupped his cheek, wiping away a few tears that has unconsciously appeared. “Do not lose faith in yourself, Obi-Wan,” she told him, never straying from their contact. “We are living beings who are bound to choose incorrectly. Not only that, but you are still a child. Children make mistakes. _People_ make mistakes. That is how we learn. Without mistakes, we would not have made many amazing discoveries. Without mistakes, Qui-Gon may never have taken you on as his apprentice.” Calista smiled, lowering her hand so she could grasp both both of his. “Know this, Obi-Wan Kenobi: you will make mistakes, but every mistake will lead you to the right choice.”

Obi-Wan stared at the girl. “You sure you’re thirteen?” he asked after a pause, making her laugh. He squeezed her hands. “I don’t know how I can ever repay you.”

Cal rolled her eyes at him. “You can repay me by living as yourself.”

The teen boy nodded. “I think I can do that. Thank you.”

“I did nothing,” Calista told him, “I only told you what you already knew.”

That comment caused Obi-Wan to give his best friend a small smile. After that they sat in silence, hands still clasped until Calista fell asleep with her head resting on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. The teenager huffed at the sight, gingerly removing his hands from hers in order to lift her into his arms. Obi-Wan was careful with his footing, taking care as to avoid jostling the sleeping girl. He ran into Qui-Gon on the way, his Master laughing silently at the sight before him. Obi-Wan shrugged before continuing his journey, Qui-Gon  in tow. “Is it possible for someone to mean so much to you after knowing them a short time?” Obi-Wan asked his Master, thought already knew the answer.

Qui-Gon brushed back some stray hair from Calista’s face after they entered her room and Obi-Wan placed her on her bed. “I think anything’s possible. It’s a strange world after all,” Qui-Gon told him.

Obi-Wan’s lips quirked when he looked down at Cal’s peaceful expression. “The strangest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points if you spot "The Host" reference.


	12. just what the truth is, I can't say anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from "Nights in White Satin" by The Moody Blues.

The next morning brought interesting results, courtesy of Tahl. Calista had not seen the Knight since her kidnapping, but she did seem to be recovering nicely. Her green and gold striped eyes were sightless, but could still pin you to the floor with their intensity. “I just spoke with Miro,” she told them. “He’s been trying to fix the air circulation system in the senior students’ wing. Just as he was finishing with that, all the lights in the Temple went to half power. He’s working on it.” A small smile crossed her lovely features. “Now we’re almost even, Qui-Gon. We both have to work in the dark.”

“Not really, considering you’re still wiser than I am,” Qui-Gon said to her, the smile evident in his voice.

Tahl’s smile grew at the admission. “That’s not the development I called you in for. I found something interesting in Offworld’s finances. Here, I printed you a copy.”

Qui-Gon stared at the sheets filled with columns of numbers and names of companies. Calista rolled her eyes before plucking the paper from his hands, looking over the finances of the mining company. “It appears Offworld is not as secure with its money as it would like others to believe,” Calista observed, flipping to the next page.

Tahl tapped her index finger on the edge of her desk. “A futile mining operation on an inhospitable planet drained the company’s resources,” she explained to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. “Xanatos refused to accept defeat, putting more and more money into his operations. There’s recently been a rumor circulating that he’s secretly plundered the treasury of Telos.”

_That does not surprise me that he would do that to his own homeworld_ , Calista thought. Qui-Gon looked over her shoulder. “The vertex,” he said suddenly.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. Tahl looked confused and slightly hurt at being left out of the loop, so Cal hurried to explain what Yoda had told them two days prior.

“We’ve been focusing too much on Xanatos’ revenge motive. With him there’s always a double motive. Destroying the Temple _and_ walking away with the vertex would be worth putting himself in danger,” Qui-Gon said.

“The different wings have been shut down one after another, with everyone now in the central building. The treasury is located below the Council room. There’s no way that can be a coincidence,” Tahl mentioned.

“Xanatos plans to contain us, but in what fashion?” Calista questioned.

“There’s another thing,” Obi-Wan said. “How did Xanatos know that we were in the water system? Bant wouldn’t tell anyone, and the only other person who overheard us was Miro. There’s no way Xanatos could’ve gotten the drop on us.”

Everyone mulled over this. Calista was staring blankly at the financial sheets when a key piece of information returned to the forefront of her mind. “The meditation robe,” she whispered.

“Hmmm?” Tahl asked.

“The mediation robe,” Calista repeated. “Bruck could be following us so Xanatos can track our movements. With the robe, Bruck can go virtually anywhere in the Temple without being detected.”

“He could also be patched through security somehow,” Qui-Gon added. “Now we just need to find a way to lure him out.”

Just then, Qui-Gon’s com beeped. When he activated it, everyone froze when they heard a rather unwanted voice ring through the room: “What a pleasure to greet you, Qui-Gon.”

What do you want?” Qui-Gon asked calmly, though Calista could feel that he was tense. She used the Force to send a wave of peace to her friend. It had the effect she was hoping for, as Qui-Gon’s shoulders relaxed.

“I want my transport fully fueled and waiting for me. Also no one is to pursue me,” Xanatos answered smoothly.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at his com. “And why would I do that?”

“Hmm. You bring up a good point. You should give me what I want unless you want fish-girl to get hurt.”

It took Calista a second, but when she realized who Xanatos was talking about, her blood ran colder than it ever had before. Qui-Gon’s grip tightened so much that Cal was surprised that the com did not shatter under the pressure. Obi-Wan looked as if he wished he could reach through in order to strangle Xanatos. Tahl was at her computer, typing quickly. “How do I know you have her?” Qui-Gon asked.

There was some shuffling noises before Bant’s voice came over the link. “Qui-Gon, I’m fine. Don’t―” Her voice cut off abruptly as the comlink went dead.


	13. don't get too close, it's dark inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from the song "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

After the anger left him, all Obi-Wan had left to feel was fear for his childhood friend. He loved Bant as he had loved Cerasi. If Bant died, it would tear Obi-Wan apart. Obi-Wan felt someone grab his hand, a feeling of peace washing through him. He gave Cal’s hand a squeeze in thanks, flashing her a small smile. Qui-Gon said nothing, just placing a hand on his Padawan’s shoulder in support. Finally, Obi-Wan asked the most important question: “How are we going to beat him?”

Qui-Gon let out a breath. “I don’t know yet. But we will find a solution.”

“You mentioned Bruck trailing all of you?” Tahl asked, reminding Obi-Wan of her presence.

“That is what I believe to be the case,” Calista said.

“Then our first step would be to give you decoys to mislead our spy,” Tahl told them.

“I suggest I stay behind with the decoys.I can help them to be more convincing,” Cal volunteered.

Qui-Gon smiled at his ‘daughter’. “I already have two people in mind.” He pulled out his com once again. “Hello, Ali-Alann? This is Qui-Gon Jinn. I was wondering if you could meet me in the medical wing in fifteen minutes? I’ll explain there.”

“Of course,” Ali-Alann said before the com was silent once more.

“Is there any reason you can see for not asking Garen to be you for a short time?” Qui-Gon asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan nodded, Qui-Gon contacting Garen and giving him the same information he did to Ali-Alann. “After we switch places, we’ll go to the treasury through the water vents. Calista, try to keep Bruck trailing you for as long as you can. If you lose him, double back to your quarters. Tahl, see if you can figure out where Bant is being held captive. Obi-Wan, we’ll record a conversation to have with Calista.”

Obi-Wan nodded, and it fell silent with the exception of Master and Padawan planning what they would do when they confronted Xanatos.

* * *

 

When it was all said and done, Bant was saved but at a terrible cost. It didn’t matter to Obi-Wan that Xanatos got away, but that Bruck’s life had to end unnecessarily. His death would haunt Obi-Wan in a similar way Cerasi’s would. He and Qui-Gon hurried out of the Temple to find transportation off-world. Because the Council would not allow Qui-Gon to go after Xanaotos, they had to find their own way to Telos. “Wait!” A voice called out, and Obi-Wan wasn’t very surprised to see Calista running towards them when he turned around. “I cannot believe you were both going to leave without saying goodbye. Is Xanatos _that important_?!” Calista looked vexed beyond belief.

Qui-Gon huffed. “I’m sorry, Cal, but the longer Xanatos is allowed to roam free, the more corruption he spreads throughout the galaxy,” he told her gently.

Calista placed her hands on her hips, clearly not impressed. “You were going to waste your time gallivanting through Coruscant in order to procure a ride when I have already done so for you.”

“What did you do?” Qui-Gon questioned.

“All I Did was call for a favor. Kirk is a pilot, and he will take you to Telo undetected,” Calista explained before handing Obi-Wan a small satchel. “There should be enough credits for you, and I will not take no for an answer.”

“Of course you won’t,” Obi-Wan said jokingly.

Calista smirked. “Obviously. Kirk will be here to collect you within the next few minutes. Do me a favor, though.” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. “Give Xanatos hell.”

Qui-Gon smirked in return. “Promise,” he told her, hugging her quickly. A small ship pulled up next to the platform, the two releasing each other. “I assume that’s our ride?”

Calista nodded, and Qui-Gon left to talk to the pilot. Obi-Wan went to follow, but Calista grabbed his wrist to hold him back for a moment. Obi-Wan gave her a questioning look. “Please make sure Qui-Gon comes back. And that both of you are safe.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I’ll do that for you.”

“That is all I ask,” Calista said, embracing him for a moment before letting him enter _Nexus_ to complete his mission.


	14. miss independent, that's why I love her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry its been so long since I updated, but the new semester started, and I've been having too much fun talking about dicks in my Human Sexuality class.
> 
> As a sidenote, there will be a mix of all the songs used as titles as soon as I figure out how much longer this is going to be. I'll link it when that happens.
> 
> There's also a new OC introduced in this chapter. He looks like [Jensen Ackles](http://37.media.tumblr.com/66b63c1abcace2a38ff6a5d1df897ed8/tumblr_n6kzk1rCQF1ro95bto4_r1_250.gif). It makes me very happy.

Though Calista missed her homeworld dearly, she would not change the past three years for anything. Though she had become used to being alone, Cal found it much more gratifying to have people willing to support you. It was something that were only a part of Calista’s dreams: to have brothers like Garen and Reeft, a close companion in Bant, to have Obi-Wan―”Obi-Wan,” Calista sighed as she wandered through the library archives. After three years of friendship, it was to Cal’s dismay that it was _Asha_ of all people to inform her that Obi-Wan was her spark. In retrospect, this fact did not surprise Calista at all. Obi-Wan was the first to put an effort into getting to know her. He was kind, strong, stubborn, compassionate, and so much more. He fought for what he believed in, even if he stood alone in his beliefs. All of this combined made a soul that mixed with Cal’s perfectly. After he and Qui-Gon returned from their six-month mission to Kalevala in a few days, Calista knew she would have to confront it. She knew the chances of Obi-Wan not returning her feelings were slim to none, but she did not want him to sacrifice any of his values to save her...

Suddenly the world started to fade around the edges, black spots dancing across her vision. Calista felt the urge to vomit come as her body started to overheat. She looked up, surprised to see Obi-Wan standing there. Calista tried to walk towards him, but her body gave out before she could take one more step. Before falling unconscious, Obi-Wan managed to catch her. Calista smiled deliriously, wishing to assure him that she would be alright, but the darkness swallowed her before Calista could say anything.

* * *

 

“Obi-Wan, you need to calm down. Worrying won’t help her get better.”

Obi-Wan stopped pacing for a moment before resuming. “I know, but they can’t find anything medically wrong with her other than a slight fever.”

“The answers will come when you aren’t looking for them,” Qui-Gon told him, stroking the crown of Calista’s head. “We can get answers once she wakes up.”

The Padawan sighs, nodding at his Master’s wisdom before sitting on the edge of the bed, grasping Calista’s hand in his own. Obi-Wan used his other hand to find her pulse, letting the beat lull him. This isn’t what he expected when he finally returned to Coruscant. Obi-Wan has been hoping to spend the rest of the day in Calista’s company, trying to find the courage Satine had given him to tell Cal how much he cared about her, much more than mere friendship could ever define.

Qui-Gon smirked, feeling his Padawan’s love for Calista flow into the room. “She’ll recover. You two have much to discuss for her to do otherwise,” he teased.

“Force I hope so,” Obi-Wan mumbled.

“If she’s anything like Asha, Calista will be fine,” a new voice said. Obi-Wan looked up to see a teenager standing in the doorway. He had a chiseled jaw, tanned skin and piercing green eyes (though not as attractive as Calista’s, in Obi-Wan’s completely unbiased opinion). “Hmmm,” the newcomer hummed, looking between the two men. “You must be Obi-Wan,” he smiled, holding his hand out to the younger, who cautiously shook his hand. “Calista has told me so much about you. I’m Caleb, her brother-in-law.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes flashed in recognition, relieved that he could finally put a face to the name.”Yes, Calista has mentioned you before.”

Caleb grinned, releasing Obi-Wan and looking at the Jedi Master. “And this must be the famous Qui-Gon Jinn.”

Qui-Gon scoffed. “I don’t think I’m famous,” he said, accepting the hand offered.

“According to Calista you are. She’s always telling us about you and Yoda whenever she calls. We all thought it was a rather interesting development when Cal mentioned she’d made a friend,” Caleb said with a wink, causing Obi-Wan to blush an interesting shade of scarlet. “Anyway, I came to pick up Calista and bring her home.”

“What?!” Obi-Wan yelped, his grip on Cal’s hand tightening reflexively.

Caleb held up his hands. “Don’t  worry, Obi-Wan. You and Qui-Gon are coming too.”

Obi-Wan felt his Master stiffen. “She’s not going to wake up, is she.” It wasn’t a question.

The other boy glanced at his sister, eyes already filled with grief. “Unless I can get her back to Domus ASAP, Cal’s not gonna live to see tomorrow.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll update more regularly again. Fingers crossed!


	15. it's no secret that the both of us are running out of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN SO LONG, BUT I HAVE RETURNED. I've been working on a Star Wars Big Bang story, so hopefully I'll have an update soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for OC headcanons. Also in this chapter you get introduced to Domus, so [here](http://www.wallpaperup.com/132783/stars_space_planet_art_giant.html) is what I think the planet looks like. 
> 
> If any of these links stop working, please let me know.

Caleb allowed Obi-Wan to carry Calista out of the Temple, mainly because Obi-Wan leveled the other with a harsh glare when suggested otherwise. Cal’s head was pillowed against her shoulder, looking peaceful in her sleep. When the transport arrived, Obi-Wan blinked in surprise to see  _ Nexus _ set down on the landing pad. Obi-Wan’s confusion was pushed aside when Calista shifted in his arms, her brow furrowing. The Padawan swiftly boarded, Caleb leading to the med bay while Qui-Gon went to the cockpit. Obi-Wan set his friend down gently on the cot before going to his Master. Caleb stayed behind to administer some medicine to the woman, but Obi-Wan trusted him to take care of his sister.

Kirk smiled in greeting when Obi-Wan entered the cockpit, sitting in the seat behind Qui-Gon. “I’ll explain everything once we enter hyperspace,” their pilot said once they took off. After leaving the planet’s atmosphere, Kirk set the coordinates into the nav computer. Kirk put the ship into autopilot once they entered hyperspace before turning to the Jedi. “First off, my name isn’t Kirk; it's Tobid. I’m Calista’s father. Second thing, our planet is isolated from the rest of the Republic, so I’m gonna have to ask you to keep what you see to yourselves. Our people aren’t ready to reveal ourselves yet to the rest of the galaxy.”

“Why is that? I remember your wife mentioning a war, but she didn’t get into too much detail,” Qui-Gon said.

Tobid ran a hand over his mouth, resting it under his chin in a pensive manner. “A thousand years ago, just before the war between the Jedi and Sith, we were vying our own war between what we believed to be good and evil. And all of that happened because we discovered that the core of Domus was entirely composed of Kaiburr crystals. You can imagine what having all that power did to us.”

“What happened?” Obi-Wan asked.

“What else was there to do? We compromised, and in doing so, we balanced the light and the dark within us. One can’t exist without the other. You can think of it as our own sect of the Jedi Order, in a way.”

The two Jedi mulled over this as Caleb entered and sat behind Tobid. “She’s stable, but I don’t know how long that’ll last,” Caleb informed them.

“Do we know what’s causing Calista’s condition?” Qui-Gon asked.

Caleb looked between the Master and his Padawan for a few moments. “That’s not something for me to say. Calista should wake up once we reach the planet, and she can explain to you then. Until such time, maybe you’d like to meditate? There’s a bedroom down the hall, second door to the right.”

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks before standing , exiting the room with Obi-Wan on his heels. Once entering, Qui-Gon gestured to the mattress, pointedly looking at Obi-Wan. The Padawan thought about arguing, but he could tell Qui-Gon would have none of that. He laid down, folding his hands over his stomach and closing his eyes, opening himself to the Force. Obi-Wan didn’t know how long he remained like this, only breaking out of his meditative state when Tobid called them over the comms. Opening his eyes, Obi-Wan turned to look at his Master. Though Qui-Gon appeared calm on the outside, Obi-Wan felt the other’s anxiety over Calista’s fate. Qui-Gon got up from the chair and waited for Obi-Wan to stand before both walked side by side to the cockpit.

“ETA to Domus, three minutes,” Tobid informed them. A few minutes later: “Exiting hyperspace in three, two, one.” When they came out of the hyperspace jump, Obi-Wan’s breath caught in his throat. Tobid smirked at the Padawan. “Beautiful, ain’t it?” Obi-Wan could only nod.

The planet was absolutely gorgeous. The swirls of purple and cerulean created a sight to behold. The blue rings circling the planet only added to the beauty, creating something that the young man had never seen in his travels. “Domus,” a tired voice whispered from behind him. Obi-Wan flinched at the proximity, turning in time to catch Calista smirking at his surprise. “And Qui-Gon said you have become more aware of the living Force around you. Perhaps you should practice more.”

“You should be resting,” Tobid chastised his daughter, piloting the small cruiser through the atmosphere.

“I am fine, Father,” Calista scoffed.

“You’re really not,” Caleb said, running a medisensor over Cal’s body. “Your core temperature is still rising at a steady rate.”

“I will rest after I have said hello to Mother and Maylee. May will want to hear stories about the Temple and its students,” Calista replied, leaning heavily on the back of Obi-Wan’s chair. “I assume Grandmother and Asha are busy.”

Tobid shook his head as he came down on the landing pad. “They’re all waiting for our arrival. They weren’t going to miss the return of the prodigal daughter.”

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Calista, making her roll her eyes. “It is a legend among the Dominians. There once was a man with two sons. His youngest asked for his inheritance early, and the father acquiesced. Soon after, the son left his home, spending his money extravagantly and without thought. It was not long before the youngest ran out of money, eating from the grains meant for livestock. Starving, he decides to return home and beg his father to hire him as a worker, assuming that his father had disowned him. It was to his surprise that his father hugged him on sight, asking the kitchen staff to prepare a nice meal to celebrate the return of his youngest. The elder brother was angered, as he never disobeyed the father and remained with him, and he told him as such. The father agreed, but that he had thought one of his sons was lost and that he had been found.” Calista smiled slightly. “It is a story told to children to remind us to be grateful for what we have, and that our parents will always love us.”

“That sounds nice,” Obi-Wan said, rising to help Calista disembark from the craft. “Please let me help, if only for my peace of mind,” he asked when it looked like she was going to protest.

Calista huffed in defeat. “Very well,” she told him, allowing her friend to wrap a firm arm around her hips. “I suppose this is a good idea, since Maylee will most likely try to tackle me.”

Obi-Wan smiled as they exited the vessel. “I’ll keep you steady,” he promised, right as a small child ran into her leg, cling to her like a baby varactyl. Calista stumbled, Obi-Wan quick to stabilize her. “I’m guessing that’s Maylee.”

Calista hummed in affirmation, stroking the crown of the toddler’s forehead. “I just visited a few months ago, Maylee,” she murmured.

The child murmured something like  _ still missed you _ into Calista’s leg. Calista let go of Obi-Wan to kneel to the child’s height, allowing a hug. Obi-Wan stayed standing in case Cal needed help to stand. “You must be Obi-Wan,” a female voice said. Obi-Wan looked over to see a woman standing in front of him. She was of average height, with striking red hair and bright green eyes. “I’m Amari, Calista’s mother. You have already met my youngest, Maylee, and my husband.” Amari gently pulled him away from Calista to the two women who were talking to Tobid, Caleb and Qui-Gon. Caleb had his arm around one of the female’s waist. Upon closer inspection, the woman was a near exact copy of Calista, with a few exceptions. She had a smatter of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones, her brown hair flowing to her shoulder blades, and her eyes were the same shade of blue as her father. “This is Asha, whom you’ve probably heard of, and Amore, my mother-in-law and Queen of Domus.”

“A pleasure,” Obi-Wan said formally, bowing in respect.

Asha rolled her eyes. “Such a gentleman. Glad Big Sis found someone like you, Obi-Wan.” Her tone of voice was different than Calista’s, as well as the pitch. Cal tended to sound regal while Asha seemed to be more informal and laid-back. Suddenly a memory returned to Obi-Wan, of Calista joking about being a queen. Everything clicked into place suddenly, and the young Padawan looked over at the love of his life, seeing her in a new light. But that only made him love her more. Calista looked up at that moment, smiling at him before continuing her stories of far-away worlds and the Temple. Obi-Wan looked at Amore, seeing an understanding in her eyes that he’d only ever witnessed in Master Yoda. “Your Highness,” he started out tentatively, “will Calista live?”

Amore exhaled sharply, looking at her grandchildren as they laughed. “That depends on whether she wishes to repeat from my mistakes, or learn from them.”

 

* * *

Later, after dinner and telling stories of his travels with Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Calista retired to her childhood room. The quarters took up half of the floor itself. Cal told him that the whole floor would’ve been hers if she hadn’t insisted on sharing with Asha. “I did not see the need for such opulence. I suppose that is what led me to becoming a Jedi. Living a simple life, aiding those who needed it, and giving people the freedom to chose are why I left all of this behind,” she said, gesturing to the grand room. 

“But you could have been an amazing queen!” Obi-Wan said. “You could’ve still lived a simple life. Not every ruler and dignitary throws their money everywhere. A democracy would have been created in place of a monarchy.”

“We have a democracy, Obi-Wan,” Calista said, her shoulders slumping as she laid down on her bed, Obi-Wan watching from a nearby chair. “The monarch is a figurehead, a symbol off all we stand for. I love my people, but I do not possess political finesse. And I refuse to pretend to be something I am not."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. There was a comfortable silence before Obi-Wan dared to ask the question that had been bothering him since speaking with Queen Amore earlier. “Your grandma mentioned something about repeating her past mistakes. What does she mean?”

Calista took a deep breath before letting it out. “When my grandmother was around my age, she found her soulmate in a man she had known all her life. Instead of telling him, she kept the information hidden from him. As future Queen of our people, Grandmother did not wish to burden him with the pressure of rules and politics that come with power.” A pause. “She collapsed in front of thousands and those watching on the interplanetary communications as she was about to be crowned. Her mind was subconsciously trying to reach her mate, causing her body to overheat. Once they mated, her body healed itself within a matter of days.”

A fever― Suddenly everything seemed to fall in place. Obi-Wan looked at his best friend, hope filling his heart. He got up from his chair, moving to lay next to Cal. The Padawan learner lifted his arm, gently placing a hand on Calista’s cheek, turning her head so he could look her in the eye. “So you know who your mate is?” he whispered, not wanting to startle her.

Calista nodded, smiling slightly. “I do,” she whispered, tongue swiping her bottom lip. Obi-Wan tracked the movement, causing Calista to smirk. “He is kind, compassionate, stubborn and has a strength in him that many do not possess. Though I fear he may be forced to choose between me and his fate.”

“I don’t give a shit about my fate if you’re not in it,” Obi-Wan said vehemently before leaning in to press his lips to Calista’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs: [Tobid](https://consequenceofsound.files.wordpress.com/2014/10/james-marsden.jpeg), [Caleb](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/daysofourlives/images/5/56/Jensen_Ackles_1998_by_Sheryl_Nields-04.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131204065035), [Asha](http://images.boomsbeat.com/data/images/full/156209/adriana-lima-27-jpg.jpg),[Maylee](http://41.media.tumblr.com/2a0dc2c0bfea06a417f2a768e3ff5549/tumblr_npwskphcSc1sayi64o1_500.jpg), [Amari](http://www3.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Geraldine+Somerville+My+Week+Marilyn+UK+Premiere+pE-78LOL3xVl.jpg), [Amore](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/1125351141/BettyWhite1.jpg).
> 
> And the story used was that of the [Prodigal Son](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parable_of_the_Prodigal_Son).


	16. lay us down, we're in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! So this scene will be explicit, so if you don't like it, you may not want to read. This is my first sex scene, so please tell me how I could've made it better so I have a reference point in the future. I made a playlist of songs on Spotify, and I will put it on 8tracks when the story is complete. You can listen [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/deathlife97/playlist/01FqI1LqK0K9ld7bPpxHUN).

Calista’s eyes widened at Obi-Wan’s words. Before she could even begin to respond, Obi-Wan leaned in and kissed her. The young woman’s eyes immediately fluttered shut at the intimate touch from her mate. They lay side by side, sharing tentative kisses before the need for oxygen arose, breaking the two apart for a moment. Green met grey when Cal opened her eyes. In them she saw an affection that she saw whenever Father look at Mother. Calista brought a hand up to the back of Obi-Wan’s neck, scratching at his scalp with blunt fingernails. Obi-Wan closed his eyes at the pleasurable feeling. He unconsciously brought his hand up to her face to rub his thumb across her cheekbone. This sent warmth throughout his fellow Padawan’s body. “What happens if I am not a part of your fate?” Calista whispered, hoping against everything that she was wrong.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. “Then I guess I’ll have to change it,” he said with conviction before kissing her again. Though neither of them had any experience, they knew how this worked. Obi-Wan rolled over on top of Calista, gently laying himself on top of her, allowing for multiple points of contact. Calista smiled into the kiss, grateful that her mate was treating her as he always did. Dominians did not ‘give in’ or ‘surrender’ to their mate. Mates were intended to be equals, not things to be dominated. It was at this moment that Obi-Wan detached his lips from hers, moving so he could gently nibble her pulse point. This action caused Cal to let out a broken moan, bucking her hips into her mate’s growing erection. Obi-Wan pulled away, looking her directly in the eye. “I love you,” he told her.

Calista blinked a few times before gracing him with a wide smile. “Cum te amo, Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan shuddered at hearing Cal speak in her native tongue. “Say it again,” he said, hiding his face in her neck.

Bemused, Calista complied nonetheless. “Ad lunam usque ad terram iterum te amo. Nihil umquam mihi amare desistere.” Obi-Wan shivered. “Alterum es, amica mea, et multo amplius. Te amo.”

“What are you saying?” Obi-Wan asked, his warm breath caressing the flesh of Calista’s neck.

Calista shivered as well. “I love you, to the moon and back. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. You are my mate, my friend, and so much more. I love you.” She felt her mate smile. “And before you ask, I do mean every word I said."

“I don’t doubt it.” Kissing her neck, he began to undo her shirt until it slid open, revealing her breasts and stomach. “May I?” Calista mumbled her consent, unable to get many words out at this point in time. Obi-Wan slid his lips on a path down her collarbone, ghosting over her left breast, and over her stomach before settling over her left hipbone, biting lightly at the flesh there. “Can I remove your pants?”

The young Dominian cursed at her mate’s ability to be coherent. “Yes, for the love of the gods, please get on with it!”

Obi-Wan smirked at Calista. “Your wish is my command.” With that, he pulled down her pants and underwear, leaving Calista in just her bra and open shirt. Obi-Wan leaned back until he was kneeling, allowing him to fully take her in. He ran his fingers over the stretch marks of her outer thighs and stomach, ghosting over the scars received from missions with Yoda and Qui-Gon. He especially paid attention to the white, jagged scar near her heart, a byproduct of being imprisoned with Qui-Gon by Jenna Zan Arbor. Remembering the pain that tore through him when he thought she was dead, Obi-Wan lay his head down over her heart.

Timing his breathing with hers, Cal ran her hand through his hair. Kissing it, he trailed his lips down her body until he reached her vulva. Obi-Wan brought his thumb to her labia minora, feeling the wetness that clung to her soft skin. Dipping his head down, Obi-Wan ran his tongue over her vestibule before sucking on her clit. The action caused Calista to gasp, not expecting the electric shock that made its way through her body. Obi-Wan smiled, repeating the movement. This time it made his mate reach down to clutch at his hair. Obi-Wan continued his ministrations until a sharp tug pulled him back to her.

Connecting their mouths once more, Calista used her strength to reverse their positions until she was straddling him. “I think that you are wearing far too much clothing,” Calista said, running a hand down Obi-Wan’s cloth-covered chest.

“Then maybe you should get rid of them.”

“May I?” Obi-Wan nodded, causing Calista to leave her hands hovering over his belt. “In my culture, one needs verbal consent before pursuing anything psychical with their mate. So I ask again: may I remove your clothing?”

“Yes!” Obi-Wan shouted, tension beginning to build in his abdomen.

Calista smirked. “As you desire, my love.” Unbuckling his pants slowly, Obi-Wan struggled to hold back a string of profanity when Cal finally released him. The head of his penis was already becoming a deep red, pre-come dripping down the shaft. Sitting up, Calista removed her shirt and bra before pulling Obi-Wan to her to discard his shirts as well.

Obi-Wan’s skin felt like a furnace compared to her much cooler skin. Though it was a foreign feeling, Calista found it to be rather pleasant. Following her instincts the young Dominian ground down on her lover’s erection, causing him to gasp. The action did not do much for Calista either. Reaching for the side drawer, she grabbed two black pills and swallowed them dry. Shuffling back on top of her mate, she grabbed his member gently. Positioning it at her entrance, Calista looked at Obi-Wan one more. His chest was rapidly rising and falling from pure arousal. “Do you wish to penetrate me?” Calista asked, voice calm despite the pounding of her own heart.

Obi-Wan looked her straight in the eye. “I want to be connected with you in every way that I possibly can.”

Calista groaned, not only at his words but also as the head of his penis breached her. Knowing her limits, she slid down until Obi-Wan was fully sheathed inside of her. They moaned in unison at the intimate connection. Waiting a few moments to adjust to this new weight inside her, Obi-Wan ran soothing hands up and down Cal’s back while she clung to his shoulders. Breathing in and out slowly, Calista used Obi-Wan’s chest as leverage, moving her hands around his neck. She slowly moved up until the head remained inside before she slid back down quickly. This caused both teens to moan as Calista began to set a pace. Obi-Wan rested his hands on her hips, his grip tightening as she continued.

Catching his lips in a sensuous kiss, Calista continued to ride her mate as the heat began to build in her core. As if sensing how close she was to orgasm, Obi-Wan moved his hand to the small of her back while the other wiggled between her bodies to stimulate her clit. A moment later, Calista’s internal muscles clamped around Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan continued to make love to her through her orgasm. He stopped when she sank into him. “You can continue to move. I want to feel you come inside of me,” Cal whispered, mouthing at the damp skin of his collarbone.

Obi-Wan groaned as he rolled them over, continuing to push into her. Calista ran her hands up and down his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Soon enough, Obi-Wan stiffened as he came, spilling inside of his lover. Still within her, he lowered himself on top of her, breath returning to normal as he kissed her shoulder. Slipping out of her, Obi-Wan went to the bathroom. Wetting the cloth he found there, he returned to their bed. Gently parting her legs, Obi-Wan cleaned her vulva tenderly of the fluids secreting from her body. Tossing it towards the bathroom, Obi-Wan lay down besides Calista. Cal rolled over until her head was pillowed on his shoulder, limbs tangled together until neither could tell where they ended and the other began. Obi-Wan kissed her forehead, and both fell asleep to the sound of their mate’s breathing and heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is something I would like to say: due to her biology, Calista doesn't need to pee after sex to make sure she doesn't get a UTI. BUT PLEASE DO THIS AFTER SEX, PLEASE. My best friend's ex got one, and boy did he suffer XD
> 
> And I used Google Translate for what Calista says in her mother tongue (Latin), so tell me if I got something wrong.


	17. A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been forever since I've updated this story. I was thinking about this story the other day, only to look back at it and realize that my writing style has changed quite a bit from two years ago. So I've decided to rewrite the story, adding more details, and incorporating more of the Jedi Apprentice universe into the story than what I gave. I'm marking this as complete, and leaving it up to be read. If any of you are subscribed to this story, I will add another chapter when I have posted the new work if you so desire. Sorry about the silence, and I hope you all have a wonderful day!

~Maddy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I love you more than I love myself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419258) by [DeathLife97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97)




End file.
